Currently there are no other known carousel devices available to companies attempting to provide security services to federal, state, and local law enforcement agencies and independent consultants internationally that allows one trainer present a stationary canine with different types of substances. The only known carousel devices used with animals are feeding devices for agrarian animals, or carousel type devices for training horses entailing horse moving around in a circle. None of these devices are adaptable to, on scale with, as portable as, or even resemble the claimed invention.